Joining metal components may be accomplished by heating the metal components to be joined. In some cases, the metal components themselves may be heated to a temperature sufficient to at least partially melt portions of one or both of the metal components. With at least one of the metal components at least partially melted, the components may be caused to contact each other and thereafter allowed to solidify into a joined integral component. In some cases, filler material and/or cleaning flux may be disposed on one or both of the metal components to promote and/or enable the joining of the metal components. In some cases, fuel may be combusted to produce heat and/or heated combustion gasses that may be used to heat at least one of the metal components to be joined.